Naming The Pups
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: What I think happened when Kate and Humphrey named their three new pups. *Short Story*


**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head, enjoy!**

* * *

Naming The Pups - TheChriZ1995

The sun shined up in the sky as another summer day passed by, clouds rolled by and birds sung, everything was calm and peaceful. However for a family of wolves in the united pack this day was truly special because today three new pups have been introduced to the world. Winston and Eve along with Garth and Lilly had all gathered in the den Humphrey and Kate shared to whiteness the birth of their new additions to their family.

Now everyone sat beside Kate while she rested with three small and fuzzy pups along her side. The hard part for her had already come and gone and now she and Humphrey were both overjoyed that they now had a family of their own to take care of. It's been a long time coming but to the two of them it has been well worth the wait. All that was before them was the challenges and joys of being a parent and raising these pups into full grown wolves that will go on as the new generation in the pack.

Humphrey lied close beside his mate and made sure that she wasn't uncomfortable but she kept saying that she felt fine. Eve told her that she needed rest and told her to relax while she looked over her new grandpups. Going in order of when they were born the first pup was male and had grey colored fur similar to his fathers. Meanwhile the second born was female and had tan fur that was a shade darker than her mothers, and the last but surly not the least in everyone's eyes was another male. He was a little smaller than the other two but Eve said that, that was only normal, his fur was grey as well.

While much else wasn't known Eve gave each of them a checkup before announcing that her daughter had given birth to three beautiful and healthy pups. Humphrey and Kate were glad about the news and shared a kiss in celebration, it was a great day and in Humphrey's mind he was just glad that his wife was doing okay after seeing some of the pain she went through an hour or so ago. He could breathe a happy sigh of relief knowing that they get to live their lives now as parents and go on a whole new adventure because of it. Everyone in the den talked quietly as it was apparent that Kate was now asleep, Humphrey and Winston talked on one side of the den while Eve, Garth, and Lilly continued to admire the pups as they suckled their mother.

"You know Humphrey I may not say this too often, but I'm glad Kate choose you as a mate. I haven't seen her so happy in life ever since she was a pup." Winston said as they continued to talk.

Humphrey smiled from the kind words his father-in-law spoke "Thanks dad it means a lot, I do my best to keep her happy and now that we have pups it looks like my paws are going to get full." He replied.

"Yeah that's just one of the fun things about being a father, it feels like it was only a few months ago that Kate and Lilly were born but look now. Five years later both of them are married and one has made me a grandfather." Winston said smiling as well.

Humphrey let out a slight chuckle "Don't remind me, it's only a matter of time now until these three do the same."

"Oh you got plenty of time until that happens, just make the most out of the time you have them until they become young adults." Winston replied.

Humphrey nodded before looking over at the others "Well now that Kate's asleep we better get going so we don't interfere, plus I got to go tell the pack that my grandpups have been born." Winston said a few moments later.

"Sounds like a plan, I can howl to let you know when Kate gets back up if you want to come back." Humphrey suggested.

"No let her rest, Eve and I will come by tomorrow morning to check on you guys." Winston said before getting up and walking to the others.

"Oh Winston this almost makes me want to go back to the time our girls were born." Eve said once he stopped beside her.

He laughed softly "Yeah almost. Well what do you say we get going and leave Kate and Humphrey here to rest for the rest of the day."

"Aww but I wanted to stay a bit longer" Lilly argued

Garth put his foreleg around her before saying "Now now sweetie, you'll have plenty of time to visit them in the future but your dad does have a point."

"Oh alright, but were coming back tomorrow" She said before they both said goodbye and silently left the den.

Winston and Eve weren't too far behind and did the same leaving only Humphrey, his mate, and new pups. The day would soon be drawing to a close and Humphrey decided to get a little nap in as well until whenever Kate would wake back up. He walked over beside her and laid with his back against hers, he couldn't help but simply smile as he closed his eyes and thought about his new family. His and Kate's dreams were coming true and as the light whimpers behind him indicated that it was all real and not just another one of his dreams he had been having of this moment back when he first got the news that he would be a father. Eventually his thoughts subsided and he drifted off into sleep.

A few hours passed by until Humphrey's rest was interrupted by the feeling of his side being shook lightly, he groaned as he stretched before opening his eyes to see that the den was dark due to it still being night. Kate's voice rang through his ears as she called his name, he turned and saw she was looking right back with him with a smile.

"Hey Kate..." He said before yawning "Is everything okay?" He felt like something was wrong since it was the middle of the night.

She giggled "Everything's great honey, I've just been up for the past several minutes making sure the pups were alright." She replied softly.

He sat up more until he could see over her and saw that their pups were lying quietly on the ground beside her. "Looks like their sound asleep" He said.

"Yeah surprisingly, I expected them to be kind of restless on the first night but I guess I was wrong." She agreed

They took in the moment to just admire them while they rested, Humphrey couldn't get over the fact that he was a father now. He and Kate had been married for a couple of years and now their relationship would be put to the test. Raising pups can be stressful as Winston told him back when he first got news that he and Kate would be having a family. Since Humphrey's father wasn't around ever since he joined the pack Winston took the father spot after he got married. During a few weeks while Kate was pregnant he and Winston would get together and discuss on what being a father is like. Humphrey honestly was skeptical about whether or not he would be a good father but after their talks and Kate convincing him he felt much better about it. While parenting can be stressful Kate and Humphrey are a team, it was one of the reasons their love worked so perfectly despite their differences. Teamwork got them home from Idaho and through all the countless things they have done together since then.

"How do you feel?" Humphrey asked looking back at Kate after some time passed.

She simply gave him a lick on the cheek to answer his question "I feel great, some rest was what I really needed."

Humphrey continued to smile "Good"

"So what happened after I fell asleep?" She asked

"Everyone stuck around for a bit and we talked, eventually they decided to leave so you could continue to get some rest. They all said that they were going to come by and visit in the morning again." Humphrey replied.

"Oh that will be nice, my mother said I should rest a day or two before I start being active again." She said

"Yeah and I'll be right here to for fill your needs" He said before slowly leaning in towards her.

"You're so sweet" She replied before their noses connected and they shared a kiss for a few moments.

However the affection was cut short when a light whimper caught their attention, they both pulled back and looked over at the pups. The tan one had only rolled over before going back to lying motionless on the ground like the others as they rested. Kate slowly shook her head and smiled.

"I guess they don't like us kissing in front of them" she giggled

"Well they'll just have to get used to it because I can't help myself." Humphrey replied before kissing her briefly again.

They both looked back at the pups again after that "What are we going to name them?" Kate suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure, you know we've been so busy preparing for their arrival that we didn't even take time to think of names." Humphrey answered.

"Well let's just decide right now" She suggested.

"I'm game for that, who's first?"

"Hmm, let's go with birth order" She replied

"Alright, what do we know about him?"

Kate giggled "Humphrey he's not even a day old yet so we don't know what he'll be like."

"I know, I was seeing if it would help."

"Well do you got anything?"

Humphrey thought for a moment before answering "How about Stinky?"

Kate raised an eyebrow "Really, Stinky? That's the best you got?" She answered sounding a bit annoyed

"What? I don't mean it in the smell way, actually I've heard of wolves with weirder names than that." He argued.

"But I was thinking of something with more meaning" She stated

"Come on it can have a great meaning, besides you said you wanted a unique name."

She had no idea why he was so consistent about naming their first born pup Stinky, it made no sense. What was so special about that name that her mate liked, though she did have to admit that it was unique even if it was weird. She thought about it for a minute until finally coming to a conclusion about the name of their first born pup.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but alright, Stinky it is." She said, she could only hope this wasn't a decision that was going to bite her in the tail later on. "However I get to name our daughter"

"Okay" He replied, happy that his pick for a name passed with Kate. Yeah he did have to admit it wasn't the best of names but at the same time Stinky could be so bad that it's actually good and unique.

Kate thought for a moment as she looked down on the tan pup who was their daughter, many names passed through her head as she figured out a fitting name. "How about Claudette?" She asked looking back to Humphrey.

"That sounds wonderful, unique as well" He replied with a smile

"Alright so we have Stinky, our oldest sun" She said holding her paw out about him before moving down to Claudette "Claudette, our only daughter" then she moved her paw to their second son "and..."

"Humphrey Jr!" Humphrey blurted out

Kate however didn't agree "Oh no, we are not naming one of our own pups after you" She said sternly.

"Aww, well it was worth a shot." He said.

She couldn't help but laugh in amusement, no matter what situation her mate could still make her laugh for how silly he can be. "Come on, think of something else"

They both thought for a few minutes occasionally saying anything that came to mind but nothing never really seemed to fit. "How about Runt?" Humphrey said after some time.

Kate gave him yet another annoyed look "You're not very good at this are you?" She said.

"Or maybe I'm just a genius when it comes to making up interesting names" He argued

"Okay naming our first son Stinky is one thing, but we are not naming our second son Runt just because he's the last born and the smallest of the three." She shot back.

"That's not why I picked the name, again it's a name that's not taken by its true meaning, instead think of it as something new." He said, stating his true point "Take your sister for example, when wolves hear her name they don't think of a flower, they think about her."

Kate now understood what he was getting at, the names he picked were new in the terms that they had new meaning to them. Sure there's still issues she had with the names but at the same time they for filled her major need, and that was being unique.

"Oh I get it now, you know for an omega you really put up a good point." She said

He laughed "Well I did get it from you" He replied "So what do you say?"

"I say that with the way you put it Runt sounds like a great name, but you're going to have to explain this to everyone when we tell them their names." She answered.

"That will be no problem" He replied

"So Stinky, Claudette, and Runt"

"See they don't sound so bad together" He said

Kate just shook her head before saying "Whatever but this is the last time I allow you to name anything." She laughed "I still love you though"

"I love you too Kate" He replied before licking the side of her muzzle.

"Come on mister, let's get some more sleep" She said before lying her head back down.

"Agreed, we have another big day tomorrow." He said before doing the same, except this time he put a leg around her to hold her close to him.

Kate let out a relaxed sigh and told him goodnight before they both fell back asleep. They both needed their rest because come morning their new lives of raising pups will begin and they will surly have their tails busy keeping all three of them taken care of. Neither of them had any idea of the many adventures they will be going through as they grew up.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N: Yet another short story done and I had some fun with this one. However obvious Stinky and Runt are bad names and I wish they choose better ones, expect Claudette, her name is great in my opinion. But it is what it is and to find a way to make Kate agree to Humphrey's poor yet interesting choices in names was fun to do. That will be all for this story, feel free to leave a review and whatnot and I will see you in the next story.**


End file.
